Eyes
by Possessed Naruto
Summary: I am reworking this story after..it will be up in a week the idea is that Sakura is the container that Orochimaru will use not Sasuke. Thanks for being patient with me.


Okay look, I have seen every single movie so far including three, I have am currently at manga chapter 354 which is the current one now. And I have seen all of the episodes including the fillers. If you want to diss me, say I suck go right ahead. But I say in my defense that

I had an idea that sasuke was not the container but Sakura. And if you are going to F42kin diss me, let me say

YOU CLICKED ON THE LINK, I TRIED TO MAKE YOU HAPPY AND BE A GOOD PERSON, I DID SOMETHING. SO WHAT ABOUT YOU!!!!!

For all others who are not horror mongering bastard Critics: Please Enjoy.

Prologue:

It was late at night when Sakura finally left the hospital. She swayed back in forth, from a lack f charka from the large amount of patients, simulating a drunk almost. Sakura was now 16. She still had her locks of short cherry blossomed pink hair. But now in areas in had taken a small red undertone of highlights, leaving the image of her head, and body to seem more proportioned and smoother.

It had been almost 2 years since Naruto had left, Tsundae had said he would not be back for another 6 months. She could hardly believe the excoriating amount of time just training her body as much as possible. All for her love…Sasuke, it still burdens her to even think of his name.

Her parents had died a year after Naruto had left with the old pervert. She had been going on missions with Kakashi and other ninja, biding her time and making herself stronger. She had grown in strength from the time she had last saw Naruto, it was clear that she had become an amazing med-nin and that in comparison to Tsundae when she was her age was far surpassed. Tsundae was pleased with her pupil's progress but worried of her emotional state. She did not do anything besides work train, and watch the occasional family guy or Futurama when she could not sleep. (Tsundae had been keeping tabs on her because of the death of her parents).

Sakura barely managed to get to the corner of her street when. She saw him. She saw the one man, that no matter how long or wherever he was she would kill. Orochimaru. He stood there as if he had been waiting a long time, or had just slunk down to take a nap. It was clear he had been waiting for her. Even in her chakra-deprived state she sprinted forward a kunai in hand, he swung carelessly at his head clearly unable to even aim her own arm. He merely stepped back and grabbed he her, twisting it behind her and pinning her from behind. The battle was over before it began.

Then she felt it, the bliss of blackness sweep her over, loss in its space… she did all she could, wait it out.

……………..

When she began to emerge from her sorrow state of limbo, she saw that she was now no longer in Konoha but in an underground facility. At least that is what she thought it was, based on the vile stench of mildew from the adjacent wall. She attempted to rise from a cold bed. Soon after the haze left her she realized it was an operating table. She began to rise attempting to get hear bearings on her location when a sinister voice came from behind her.

"Bout time you woke up god damn it do you have any idea how long you have been asleep"

"Better question, where the hell am I Kabuto"

"Ah, the perceptive little witch never seizes to amaze. Now if you would be a good little girl please go into the next room… that is if you ever what to see your beloved ever again."

"Oh Sasuke".

As soon as Kabuto said his name she flew through the door barely aware of the thick mist within the room. She halted when she saw a figure across the room, the door now slamming behind her, as she heard the chink.chink.chink of multiple locks being set.

"Ah so glad you could make it my dear, I do hope you will be civilized enough for me to talk to you…at least for a while"

"Where is Sasuke you kinky snake porn bastard".

"Ah now Sakura, if you do not behave, I will pull your strings to make you behave"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Wonderful, the marionette does not even no it is one how crude".

"What the hell is that suppose to mean"

"My dear cherry blossom, did you truly think that at any point you were actually in control? Hat your dear love ran off on his own accord?

"What?"

"You still haven't realized have you, Sakura, you, no your body has an amazing power of healing chakra and such a large amount of chakra. You also have amazing regenerating abilities, and I have not even mentioned your brilliant fighting abilities. And have a body that would rival Tsundae in her finest years".

"So sorry but I do not date or screw perverted bastards…. NOW WHERE IS SASUKE, YOU BETTER TELL ME BEFORE I RIP OFF YOUR DICK AND PUT IT DOWN YOUR THROAT"!

"And such a feisty attitude, god you make me horny I could just eat you up and I think I will".

Then Orochimaru form began to disappear into the shroud of mist.

"Bastard I will kill you, where are you?"

Then Sakura realized all to quickly her predicament. She could not move her body, only her mouth.

Oh shit. 

Then she saw Orochimaru appear, but now his body had become more rigid somehow. Then he stopped walking toward her, but there was still a large distance between them. Then to her horror she saw it… out of Orochimaru mouth came a large white-scaled serpent, with golden eyes the same as Orochimaru's and black hair.

"You wanted to become immortal so badly you changed your body, so then… wh-why did you take Sasuke?"

The snake began to speak its mouth not even parting, but rather speaking through its mind.

Yesss, but the cost diminishes completely when you look in terms of the reward. And I took sasuke because I wanted to know how a person with a kae-genkai would react to the seal. And even as an added bonus it caused you to become strong and work and improve your body.

"You had never wanted to take sasuke…. You did not even want Naruto…. you wanted me…. WHY ME…. HOW IN THE HELL AM I VALUEABLE".

My dear, the Kyubi no Kitsune is a wonderful tool but at is so incredibly difficult to maintain, and the Sharigan, yes with it I could accomplish h my dream. But the Sharigan does not teach the understanding of the jutsu, and without that it is worthless to me. But you my dear were a bud, with the potential to become a brilliant flower and so you have. But with my techniques and your body's abilities, I will never have to take another life for the sole progression of my own.

I will rival god, I will be invincible, I will be powerful and I will be Hokage!!

With those words the snake shot across the room barely be visible in flight, he slowed as he approached the kounchi who only hung there, still paralyzed because of the poisonous mist. She looked at the menacing figure of her executioner with emerald eyes.

Oh god if this is the bed where I will lay, let me lay in tranquility, let me die knowing I did something as to help save him. To not die in vain, and in essence cause the end of my country. Please let me be precious to someone, let me be saved.

Foolish girl I am the authority hear, god will not save you I am the immortal and you and are mine.

With the final words said, the beast pounced on its pray, the snake enveloped the pink haired kounchi before she had time to look onto the world.

……………….

After the drone of hours passed by a young girl with a diminutive look on her face rose, her seemed to be not of its own accord as the face had a look that it had never shown before. And her emerald eyes now having a slit in the middle of each.

Okay yes, I am evil, perverted, probably messed up in every way possible but do not tell me that rogue idea of someone other than sasuke being Orochimaru's container has never crossed your mind. Because if you say it has not you are lying.


End file.
